


It Started With A Letter

by EenyMeenyMinyMutte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exploring, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EenyMeenyMinyMutte/pseuds/EenyMeenyMinyMutte
Summary: It all started with a letter from Harry to Narcissa to thank her for saving his life. It wasn’t anything big, just a polite letter. Yet, one thing led to another, and now they’re suddenly pen pals. It really wasn’t something Harry had anticipated, but she just seemed to understand him. After some letters, Narcissa decided to invite Harry for dinner, much to Draco’s dismay. But what happens when they go back to Hogwarts and Draco starts to fall for the raven haired boy? Harry could never be interested. Could he?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on a Tumblr post from ‘sea-rogue’ and I absolutely loved the idea. I have only ever written one fanfic before and English is not my native language, so if you see a mistake, don’t hesitate telling me. I’m really excited about writing it and I hope you’re just as excited about reading it. So have fun and please let me know what you think! ^_^
> 
> http://sea-rogue.tumblr.com/post/146849572792/somebody-pleeease-write-or-rec-me-a-fic-where

It wasn’t like Harry had intended for it to happen, not at all actually, it had just naturally progressed this way. After the war, Harry suddenly had a lot of time on his hands, which was something entirely new to him. Ron and Hermione were spending more and more time together, not that Harry blamed them, and it gave him some time to properly think. 

He thought about the war and the lives it had cost, but also a lot about himself. He wasn’t the boy he used to be, he wasn’t naive and he wasn’t innocent anymore. People were suddenly expecting great things from him, wanted stuff from him. Even the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had contacted him. 

Ron had wanted Harry to answer, said that they probably wanted to offer him a job or wanted to built a statue in his honor, but Harry had ignored the letter altogether. He didn’t want a job, not yet at least. All of last years seven year students were invited to come back to Hogwarts and Harry decided to do that first. He didn’t know what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, but he did know he wanted to finish his education. 

Hermione obviously wanted to go back to Hogwarts and, after some convincing that is, Ron decided to go back too. It was something Harry was actually pretty excited about if he was being honest. The idea of being a normal boy attending a normal education really thrilled him. Now with the war over, he wouldn’t have to think about defeating a certain Dark Lord for once. 

Though for now, Hogwarts was still a month away, and Harry felt like he finally had all the time in the world. He went shopping for new clothes and burned the hand-me-downs, he started redecorating Grimmauld Place and he even got a haircut. His hair was still wild, there wasn’t really anything he could do about that, but it was shorter, much shorter. Harry didn’t feel like hiding his scar anymore, it was a symbol of his parents’ love and it was something he was proud of.

Unfortunately, the nightmares Harry used to have weren’t a thing of the past. Almost every night he would wake up, bathing in sweat, and it started to take it’s toll. It was the same dream, making Harry re-experience the time he died over and over again. He didn’t really die of course, but the feeling was still there. Hell, he could’ve died, if it wasn’t for Narcissa. 

She could have easily said he wasn't dead, but she lied, risking her own life and it was something Harry was grateful for. In return, he had made sure Narcissa and Draco weren’t sent to Azkaban. But he hadn’t really thanked her, not directly. So after some thinking, writing and rewriting the same letter, Harry decided to owl Narcissa Malfoy. He was nervous about it at first, but it had felt right, it was something he had to do.

And now? Now Narcissa and Harry had suddenly become some sort of pen pals. Their lives after the war were quite different, but they understood each other. Hermione and Ron didn’t know he was writing her and Harry liked it that way. As much as he loved them, he knew they wouldn’t understand. Ron would call him mental. Hermione would ask if he was sure it was safe. 

So he kept it to himself. It was his little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Harry cut his hair, since older Harry has short hair on the Cursed Child poster. Also, it just seemed fitting for this story ;)


	2. What the hell?!

‘Mother!’

Draco stormed into the study, fists clenched and eyes filled with fire. He was holding a stack of letters and dramatically threw them on the desk Narcissa was sitting at. She was reading The Daily Prophet and didn’t immediately acknowledge Draco’s presence. The heated and stormy nature of her son was something she was used to and she just calmly continued reading.

It was only after a few seconds that she looked up from the newspaper and simply asked: ‘Why were you looking around in my nightstand, Draco?’

Narcissa’s soft voice sounded tired and worn-out. After the war, Draco had been even more hot-tempered than usual. She knew it was his way of dealing with the current circumstances, but it started to get out of hands. They were basically prisoners in their own home, not able to go out without being hexed and Draco couldn’t take it anymore.

‘I was just looking for The Daily Prophet, but that’s not what’s relevant now. Why is Harry bloody Potter writing you letters?’ Draco spat, but before his mother could even open her mouth to answer, he continued: ‘And more important, why are you writing him back!’

Harry and Narcissa had been writing each other for around two weeks now, very formal at first, but they quickly grew accustomed to each other and started writing about their personal lives. Harry was very grown-up for his age and Narcissa felt some sort of need to guide him, to be like a mother to him. She saw a lot of him in Draco, both struggling after the war. For different reasons perhaps, but still.

‘Do calm down, there is absolutely no need to shout. Harry thanked me for saving his life and I simply wrote the boy back.’ His mother’s response was so composed, it took Draco back for a moment, but he quickly regained himself.

He had read the letters when he found them and even though he knew it was a huge violation of her privacy, he wasn’t sorry. He noticed how often his name showed up in Potter’s letters and he didn’t like the idea of him knowing about Draco’s life. What had his mother written about him? How much had she told that git?

‘I have all the right to shout, mother’, Draco sneered. ‘You being ‘friends’ with Potter, it’s fucking weird! You’re writing an 18-year-old boy, for fucks sake!’

Narcissa sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping very well lately and with Draco shouting, her head started to ache. She remembered how Draco used to give her head massages as a young boy. He would bring her tea and biscuits, not leaving her side before she would feel any better. Until one day, Lucius told him he was too old to hang around his mother. His father wanted Draco to learn how to duel and fight.

‘Draco, dear, you are testing my patience. How can you be so ungrateful? It’s because of Harry we’re not in Azkaban. Or have you forgotten this already?’ Narcissa’s sharp tongue was suddenly back and Draco shamefully looked at his hands. ‘That’s what I thought. And to show how much we appreciate it, I invited him to dinner.’

Draco’s head shot back up and he looked at his mother with shock-filled eyes. ‘You what?! I’m very thankful, don’t get me wrong, but no way is Potter going to dine with us! I will not allow it!’

‘I don’t see why you’re being so difficult. Harry is a kind young man and I’m sure he’d give you a second chance if you asked him.’ Narcissa took Draco’s hand in hers, but he angrily snatched away his fingers.

‘A second chance? What makes you think I want a second chance from Potter! You want us to kiss and make up? You want us to hold hands and run off into the sunset?’ Draco snapped at his mother. ‘Well, that’s never going to happen! Potter hates me and I hate him!’

Draco almost ran out of the study and went straight to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him en hurled himself onto the bed. He felt anger pool in his stomach, he punched his pillow en threw it across the room. Draco didn’t want to be Potter’s friend! The prick had his chance at the start of their first year at Hogwarts and had denied it. Draco loved his mother, but honestly, how could she think he wanted to be friends with a Gryffindor!

Suddenly, Draco hated himself for snapping at his mother like that. They both went through a bit of a rough patch and his mother did everything she could to make the best out of their situation. Yet Draco had yelled at her. He felt very childish all of the sudden.

He wanted to make it up to her. Basically, his mother was the only family he had left. Draco didn’t speak to his aunt Andromeda and his father had never been the real, caring parent. His mother on the other hand, did care for him. She had always been the one who tried to protect him, even when he didn’t want her to.

Maybe he could make it up to her by being friendly to Potter, when he came for dinner. Draco could do that for one evening. Not for stupid Potter, but for his mother. He would dress up nice, do his hair and be polite. Yes, he was going to look amazing. For his mother. He was going to look beautiful for his mother. Not for Potter, of course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because yes, you always put on your most tight, figure-hugging suit for your mom ;)
> 
> I know it's a bit of a slow start if you're here for the smut, but I promise it will get steamier as soon as they're at Hogwarts. Which is quite soon, believe me!


	3. Blissful day

Hermione and Ron were gone for the day. They went to some sort of museum with Neville and Ginny and Harry suspected it was a bit of a double date. Hermione had asked him if he wanted to join, but being the fifth wheel didn’t seem very appealing to Harry. Besides, having the place for himself for a whole day was too good to pass up.

The sun was shining brightly when Harry woke up. He had slept amazing, better than he had in weeks. Normally, it took Harry around two cups of coffee to properly wake up, but today he felt energized. Not one nightmare had pestered his sleep and although Harry appreciated it, he wondered why. For months he had woken up in sweat. Why nog tonight?

Not wanting to ruin this beautiful morning, Harry threw of the blanket and put on his glasses. When he passed the mirror, Harry sneakily took a peek at his own body. He hadn’t grown much this year, not like Ron, but he had grown much broader. His shoulders were strong and his stomach was quite toned, making him look less boyish and more like a man. Even though Harry had never been a vain man, he had to say he quite liked his new physique.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and suddenly noticed how dirty it was. What was the last time he had showered? Harry couldn’t even remember and suddenly his whole body felt unclean. He ached for a shower and decided breakfast could wait. He wasn’t very hungry yet anyway.

The bathroom had been the first room Harry and Hermione had renovated. It had been old and incredibly filthy, with mold growing everywhere. They tried to give it a thorough clean at first, but quickly realized that wasn't enough. The whole room needed to be rebuilt, it was just that it felt oddly new compared to the rest of the house.

Harry turned on the shower and quickly took off his pajamas. A set of clean clothing carefully laid out on the toilet. He placed his hand under the stream of water, making sure it wasn’t too hot, before he fully stepped under the showerhead. The warm water darkened his hair and ran over his body. Harry sighed and closed his eyes with delight.

Steam filled the room, calming Harry and without even thinking about it, his hand traveled towards his groin. He was already half hard and started a slow stroke back and forth from base to tip. Harry's mind started to drift, imagining grinding bodies and roaming hands. A soft moan left his lips when he squeezed his balls lightly. 

It had been too long since Harry had some quality time with himself and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He carefully smeared the pre-come over his leaking cock and groaned as he started moving in a steady rhythm. Harry imagined a pair of skillful lips working around his cock. They were pink and plump and could swallow his whole length. 

He tightened his grip a little and twisted his hand at the end. Harry started to move faster, bucking up his hips in the air. Bolts of pleasure spread through his body and a warm feeling pooled in his stomach. His breathing had become rapid and he needed to bite on his lower lip to stay quiet. Harry was in desperate need of some release, took one last breath and then emptied himself into his fist. 

Content, Harry tilted his head back, letting the water run over his face. For a while, Harry just stood there, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. He didn’t get much alone time and wanted to saver the moment. Finally, he started shampooing his hair. It was actually Hermione’s shampoo, which smelled of lavender and something Harry couldn’t quite name. He had his own shampoo, but there was just something about this scent. Getting a bit hungry, Harry quickly washed his body and then turned the water off. He grabbed a soft, freshly washed towel and started drying himself. Harry felt clean again and smiled at himself in the foggy mirror. It looked like it was going to be a good day. His dinner at Malfoy Manor wasn’t until later that day, so he had the whole day for himself. Maybe he could listen to some music. Without a complaining Ron telling him that Muggle music sounded rubbish, he could actually listen in peace.

Harry quickly walked down the stairs, but almost got a heart attack when Kreacher suddenly appeared around the corner. The house-elf looked at Harry with his bloodshot eyes and gritted his teeth before he bowed deeply. ‘Master, Kreacher has prepared breakfast for you.’

Harry sat down at the end of the long table and looked at all the things Kreacher had prepared for him. There was toast, some scrambled eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice and even a small bowl of grapes. The toast was a bit burned, but Harry was so hungry, he couldn’t get himself to care.

‘Thanks, but I want to be alone for the rest of the day, so you can go now.’ Harry really wanted Kreacher to go and the house-elf too seemed glad that he wouldn't have to stay. He nodded and turned around to leave, when Harry suddenly remembered something. ‘Wait, I almost forgot, but you don’t have to bother with making dinner tonight. I won’t be eating here.’

Kreacher looked at him suspiciously and seemed to wait for an explanation. When Harry just ignored him and kept eating, Kreacher nodded again, before finally disappearing. Other than the clock, it was now completely silent in the house, just like Harry had wanted it to be.

Harry slowly ate his breakfast and thought about his dinner tonight. He still hadn’t decided on what to wear, since he had no bloody idea how fancy it would be. Harry had actually hoped Ginny could help him, but it didn’t seem appropriate to ask after he had broken up with her. Even though they had agreed to stay friends, Harry knew that was easier said than done.

Ron had no taste in fashion whatsoever and Hermione never quite got Harry’s style, so now he had to pick out an outfit himself. Knowing Draco Malfoy and his impeccable fashion sense, he would obviously look perfect. Malfoy’s clothes always draped so elegantly around his body, hugging his every curve and highlighting his best features. Harry especially loved Malfoy’s pants and he felt a blush creep on his face the minute he had thought that.

He didn’t know where that idea came from, but it made him feel weird. Harry had never thought that before and he didn’t know where that idea came from. Sure, he noticed that Malfoy’s clothes were perfectly tailored, but that was just because his own old clothes were way too big for him. Now he had his own nicely fitted clothes. Now it was him who could make Malfoy envy his clothing. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Harry decided he was going to look as flawless as possible. He was going to wear his new suit, one which accentuated his hips beautifully. It hadn’t been cheap, but it came with a vest, cufflinks and everything. Even Ron had admitted he looked great in it. Suddenly, Harry couldn’t wait until tonight. He could already imagine how Malfoy’s jaw would drop at how good he looked and a cheeky grin spread across Harry’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my dear readers, is how Draco and Harry decided to dress nice for each other ;)


	4. Jolly meal

Draco had always liked getting ready. He liked doing his hair and he enjoyed seeing his whole look coming together. It wasn’t a very masculine thing to admit, but the older Draco got, the less he actually cared. Maybe it had something to do with him coming to terms with his homosexuality or maybe he was just growing up. Either way, Draco loved taking care of his physique. 

Today was no exception. Draco had put quite some extra time into getting ready, but the result was there. His hair was nicely styled, his nails neatly cut and Draco had even taken the time to do his brows. Pleased with his work, Draco looked in the mirror and he couldn’t wait to show off his good looks. 

He just wanted to go and see if Harry was already there, when he heard the doorbell ring. He could hear the sound of his mother’s heels walking towards the door, followed by her welcoming Harry inside. Draco waited before he heard the front door closing and then walked down the stairs. 

He figured his mother would have taken Potter to the living room, but instead heard the boy’s and his mother’s voice coming from the parlor. This was a smaller, much more formal room where they usually received the guests with high positions. So it surprised Draco that his mother had taken Potter there. Just because he was The Boy Who Lived didn’t mean they had to treat him so formal. 

With great confidence Draco walked into the small room, but immediately stood dead in his tracks. Harry’s hair was shorter. Why was Harry’s hair shorter? The hair that usually fell in his face was gone and it totally took Draco off guard. Even though the hair on top of his head was still quite long, the sides were much, much shorter. Draco swallowed hard. Never before had he noticed how cute Harry’s ears were.

‘Hey Mal— Err, I mean Draco.’ Harry rose from his chair and it almost looked like he was going to hug Draco, before he offered his hand for a handshake. ‘That suit. You look err… Good. Really good…’ 

‘So do you. That suit fits you extremely well. Didn’t know you had a sense of fashion.’ Harry laughed softly and playfully ran a hand through his dark locks. Draco's eyes followed Harry's every move, trying to take in every little detail of the man that stood in front him. 

‘Would you like something to drink, Harry?’ His mother asked. ‘Wine or maybe something else?’

‘Wine’s lovely, thank you.’ The squeaky sound that came out of Harry’s mouth was embarrassing to say the least. 

His mother nodded, when one of the house-elves informed them that the table was prepared and the food was ready to be served. They walked into the dining room and Draco immediately took place in his usual seat. Harry took the seat across him and placed the napkin on his lap. Draco smiled involuntarily. This seating arrangement ment that he could look at Harry the whole evening.

‘So, Draco,’ Harry regained himself a little and straightened his tie. ‘Just one more week until Hogwarts. Are you excited for our eighth year?’

Draco shrugged. ’As excited as one can be about getting hexed by their classmates. Not everyone will be welcomed with open arms, Potter.’ 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the sudden defensiveness. The old Draco was back again. ‘Surely it won’t be that bad. They might be a little indifferent about you coming back at first, but they're not bad people.’

Draco already wanted to answer something snarky, when his mother quickly turned the conversation around by asking Harry if he had bought his school supplies. That question annoyed Draco even more. Potter had no idea how easy he had it at school. Yes, people stared at him and yes, they talked about him behind his back. But Potter always had his stupid friends. He never had to do things alone, while Draco had absolutely nobody to fall back on.

‘I’m not sure really. I always wanted to be an Auror, but now I’m not so convinced anymore…’ Harry fumbled with his napkin, when he looked up at Draco. ‘Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?’

Draco didn’t immediately understand the question. The conversation suddenly wasn’t about school supplies anymore and it took his brain some time to switch. ‘Oh, something with potions, I think. But for that you need someone to be your teacher and who would want me as their pupil.’

‘You never know, darling. You’re a very skilled wizard. If they see what you can do, I’m sure somebody would love to take you on.’ His mother lovingly gave his hand a squeeze before turning back to Harry to ask how his friends were doing. 

-=-

The rest of the evening went by pretty uneventful. It mostly consisted of smalltalk, polite questions and numerous glasses of wine. At the end of the evening, Potter even seemed a little drunk. 

‘Well, it’s getting a little late, so I think it’s time for me to go.’ Harry stood up from his chair, but had to grab the table when he wobbled on his feet. ‘I had a great time and the wine was possibly the best I ever— I mean, the dinner was possibly the best I ever had.’

‘Thank you, Harry, I had a great time too.’ Narcissa walked towards Harry and gave him a tight hug. ‘But would you please let Draco bring you home? I can see you’re a bit tipsy and I would sleep much better if I knew you got home safe.’ 

Draco’s head shot up. ‘Who says I want to bring him home? He can walk for all I care…’

His mother shot him a stern look. ‘Draco, I’m not in the mood to argue with you. Normally, I would just let him use our Floo powder, but we’re under housearrest. So please just do as I say.’ By the sound of her voice, Draco knew that she wasn’t playing around. 

‘Okay, fine.’ Draco sighed. ‘Come on, Potter. The sooner I get you home, the better.’

Without letting Harry answer, Draco pulled him towards the door by his arm. Harry waved at Narcissa one more time, walked along with the annoyed looking blonde and before he even realized it, he was back at Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly, neither of them knew what to do. They both just stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other one to say something first.

‘Soooo, Draco. Would you like to, err, come inside maybe?’

At first, Draco thought Harry was messing with him. After all, it wasn’t like they were friends, but when Draco looked up, he saw nothing but sincerity in the boy’s green eyes. 

‘Sure, if that’s your pickup line for getting me into your bed.’

A blush crept on Harry’s face. ‘No, no! I was just being polite! If you want to see my bedroom— No, I mean, if you want to see the house! That’s not what I meant. I just—’Draco smirked. ‘I hope your tongue isn’t as skilled as your abilities to speak though. But I would love to see your house.’ He almost wanted to add: ‘And your bedroom too.’ But Draco figured Harry’s cheeks wouldn’t be able to handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't really exciting, but I'm building up to the next one. I already wrote about half of it, so the wait for chapter 5 won't take as long. 
> 
> And as always, I love to know what you think!


	5. Expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for something cheecky ;)

‘Would you like something to drink? I have a nice bottle of fire whiskey.’ Without waiting for an answer Harry summoned a bottle and two glasses. He poured a glass for both of them, handed Draco one and sat down on the couch.

‘Take a seat.’ Harry patted on the seat next to him and took a big sip from his drink. 

The warm liquid made it’s way down and relaxed him a little. It had been quite the night and Harry needed something to take the edge off. Draco on the other hand had put his glass down untouched and looked around the room. He seemed unbothered by the whole evening, not tensed and uneasy like Harry, who could only focus on how close they were sitting.

‘Must be nice to live on your own. Even if it is with Granger and the Weasel.’ Draco said and Harry took another sip from his drink. ‘Does your girlfriend live here too?’ 

Harry shook his head. ‘No, but that’s mostly because she isn’t my girlfriend anymore.’

For a moment Harry swore he saw something that looked like smugness in Draco’s eyes, but he quickly got rid of that thought. True, Draco had never liked Ginny, but even he would never cruel enough to take pleasure in people breaking up.

‘Seriously? I always thought you two would end up being married with a whole bunch of babies. How come you broke up?’ Draco took his glass off the coffee table and took the tiniest of sips.

‘It just didn’t work between us, you know? We both wanted different things. Not just out of our relationship, but also life in general. We weren’t meant to be, I suppose.’ Harry answered truthfully and Draco nodded slowly like he understood.

‘Her loss then. How can you not have been what she was looking for, I mean, look at you for fucks sake. You’ve certainly grown into you looks nicely.’ 

Harry blushed. ‘Look who’s talking. Don’t try to tell me you don’t know how good you look in that suit. Seriously, how do you not have a girlfriend!’

It was the truth and Harry had meant it, but that didn’t stop him from feeling a little weird. Was that an odd thing to say to a former rival? It was something Harry would never say to Ron, so why was Draco different then? Harry didn’t even really know the blonde that well. 

‘I think me being gay plays a big part in that, but I could be wrong.’ 

At that Harry almost spat out his drink. Whoa, there. Did he hear that right? Was Draco implying what Harry thought that he was? 

‘Wait… You’re…?’ Harry had no idea how to finish that sentence. 

‘Gay, Potter, I’m gay. It’s not that difficult. It means I like to suck—’

’Bloody hell! No need to finish that sentence! I think I get the picture.’ Harry quickly cut him off, but smiled nonetheless. ‘That explains why you’ve always been a dick. You are what you eat, right?’

Draco barked out a laugh and almost spilled his drink on the couch. Harry smiled back and wondered how many people knew that Draco was gay. For some reason Harry didn’t find the news so surprising. It wasn’t like he had always subconsciously known, but in some way the thought of Draco being gay made sense.‘How long have you known?’ Harry asked curious. ‘What made you realize you swing that way?’

That seemed to make Draco think and a small line formed between his brows. Harry liked the look of that. Like Draco really cared about answering Harry’s questions seriously.

‘It actually took me a while to figure it out. I was never the type who just knew from an early age, but only started realizing as I got older.’ Draco stopped for a moment and finished up his drink. ‘Before I excepted myself I used to have sex with girls and always felt really shitty afterwards. But then I had a drunken one-night stand with a boy and that was absolutely amazing. He knew what to do, where to touch me and what would make me feel good.’

‘I’m glad for you, but you can spare me the details, okay?’

Draco grinned at Harry and swirled the whiskey around in his glass. ‘Getting a little jealous, are we?’

‘Yeah, sure, that must be it.’ Harry scoffed and he rolled his eyes. 

Draco cocked one eyebrow and looked at Harry with suggestive eyes. ‘Getting a little defensive, Potter? Maybe because you DO want to know more?’ For his next words Draco leaned in even closer. ‘Or maybe you want an instruction.’

Harry’s eyes immediately grew big and he could feel his heart starting to beat faster. His imagination started to run and he unknowingly licked his lips. The closeness of their bodies made it impossible for him to think straight. Harry wanted to open his mouth to say something, something that would make it clear that he wasn’t interested, but the words didn’t seem to form. 

Harry’s head felt fuzzy and every nerve in his body was telling him to kiss Draco. He reached his hand up to touch Draco’s neck, but the distance was already closed. Draco had pressed his lips against those of Harry. The suddenness shocked him, but he soon kissed the boy back. 

Draco’s lips felt warm and soft, almost like those of a woman, but with more fierceness. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and pulled the boy even closer, before pulling back for air. They looked at each other, pupils dilated and lips red. Draco’s lashes fluttered and Harry quickly attacked Draco’s lips again. 

The kiss was harder this time and when Harry moaned, Draco slipped his tongue inside. Harry had no idea what he was doing and what had suddenly come over him, but he couldn’t make himself to stop. Draco’s tongue, their legs touching and the feeling of Draco’s skin under his fingers, was just doing too much to him to make an end to it. 

Draco was now almost on top of Harry when an unexpected sound broke their kiss apart. It took Harry a while to process what it was, until he suddenly realized.

‘Fuck, it’s Hermione and Ron. They’re home!’ 

Draco quickly got off Harry’s lap and got back on his feet just in time. Because as soon as he was standing up, Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Draco looked completely disheveled with his messy hair and swollen lips and Harry hoped he didn’t look like that too.

‘Draco? What are you doing here?’ Hermione squinted her eyes at him and Ron looked ready to attack Draco if necessary. 

‘I— err…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there you have it, Draco and Harry's first kiss. I hope you liked it and please leave a comment with you reaction.


End file.
